


Bad Girl Shenanigans

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU, Skye is a troublemaker, Jemma is a good girl. Skye breaks into Jemma’s pool on a dare and gets caught. Jemma says they’re friends and covers it up so her parents don’t call the cops. Jem is a good influence for the most part, Skye gets Jemma to let loose and partake in some bad girl shenanigans. They fall in love duh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl Shenanigans

Skye sinks down in the chair across from the principal and crosses her arms. She barely even listens to what he has to say. It’s always the same thing, really. You shouldn’t behave like this. It will affect your grade (which wasn’t true), you will be suspended (but it never happened) and you will throw your future away (but she was a promising programmer, so she’d be fine).

“Your dad will be here to pick you up shortly,” Coulson says to finish up his lecture and Skye nods curtly.

She has already apologised multiple times. She doesn’t really care about the week detention she has on her name. Detention was pointless, plus she’d rather spend time in detention than at home. Coulson knows this, really. So he rather has her sit out her punishment in detention than send her home. That was one good thing about being a stray puppy. Or an orphan. Skye wondered whether it would come in handy.

There’s a soft knock at the door and a girl in a light blue blouse appears. “Coulson, sir, there’s a man here waiting for you. And I was wondering when we could discuss the science fair?” she asks with a crisp British accent, but Skye had already recognized her before she opened her mouth.

Jemma Simmons was the pristine goodie two shoes who had – as far as Skye was concerned – never had an hour of detention or a low grade on her name. Skye didn’t know where, but she lived in a big mansion in a rich neighbourhood and it was rumoured that she even had a  _pool_. She had everything Skye could only dream of, but she was nice; Skye had to give her that. She had once chatted with her when they were paired for a chemistry project and Skye had been delighted to see how nervous Jemma got at the idea of being partnered with her, but they got an A for their paper after all – Jemma had been very pleased.

“Oh, hello, Skye.”

“Hi.” Skye’s face softens a little when she rises from her chair. She strides out the office then without saying another word and mentally prepares herself to face the wrath of her ‘father’.

______

“I dare you, Skye,” Miles grins at her and Skye rolls her eyes.

“Why does it have to be a dare? Do you think I’m too chicken shit to do it? I can easily do that,” she whispers.

She leans back in her chair in detention that afternoon and throws a ball of paper at him.

“I think you’re too chicken to do it, Skye.”

“What? The only thing you’re asking me to do is to take a swim in some stranger’s pool. It’s not like that has never happened before, Miles.”

“Quiet you two in the back!” the teacher scoffs and Skye raises her hands in defence.

“You’re on, tomorrow.”

Miles winks at her and scribbles something down on a piece of paper. When he hands it to her after detention she realises it’s an unfamiliar address.

_______

Strangely enough Skye isn’t nervous at all that Friday night. It’s a clear night, so she would have proper view and wouldn’t need a torch to see anything. She would only need her tools, which were so little that she could easily fit them in the pocket of her jacket, and her phone.

Miles had agreed to meet her at the end of the street of the house he knew had a pool, but then again nearly everyone here had a pool. Skye was going to dive in with just her tank top on, since Miles had said he would maybe tape the whole thing. A bikini wouldn’t be her best bet then.

“Are you ready?”

“Dude, totally.”

Miles looks more nervous than she is, but she can’t really be bothered.

“If something goes to shit, you run and delete that video or I will personally come murder you. Understand?” Skye asks while adjusting her beanie and he nods.

“Okay, then let’s go.”

It’s a short trip to the back porch of the house, which quite stupidly is locked with the easiest lock Skye ever had to pick. Skye knows this is a posh neighbourhood and they probably don’t expect thieves to snoop around here, but the least you can do is lock your doors properly. She takes out her tools and has the lock open within two minutes, resulting in a soft chuckle from the both of them.

“I still dare you. Go.”

Skye pushes open the porch with a soft squeak and grumbles because there’s gravel on the path into the garden. Her sneakers crunch with each step, but then she realises Miles is not with her anymore. He’s the chicken shit here. She’ll just have to prove it to him by taking a selfie at the pool and coming back dripping wet.

That was the plan, at least. When Skye steps onto the lawn to cross to the pool that sparkles dimly in the light that comes from the house and the water lamps suddenly the sprinklers fly on and she yelps in surprise. A different kind of dripping wet.

She’s frozen in place when the porch lights turn on and slaps a hand over her mouth. She has totally given herself away. It’s too late to run when two people appear behind the sliding doors. They have already seen her. She’s done. This is it, her final act of bravery that will send her to jail.

“Hey! You better not go anywhere!” his voice booms through the garden.

She hears the heavy clicking of a shotgun and Skye raises her hands. “I’m not moving, sir!”

“Daddy, oh my god. Don’t do that. Skye?”

Next to the man with the rifle stands the pristine girl with the crisp British accent. Jemma Simmons? Miles honestly had her break into Jemma’s pool? What an absolute dick. If she got away with this she might as well be charged with first degree murder, but she had to get away with this first.

“Simmons!”

“Skye! Hi. Oh, is it… that late… already?” Jemma splutters, but Skye quickly catches on.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late. I forgot the time, really. Seems like you did, too,” she grins guiltily and lowers her hands slightly, but Jemma’s dad moves his gun, which has her hands flying up again.

“Dad, please put the rifle away. I know this girl. She was…” Jemma looks at her wide-eyed, her sentence stuck in her throat as she doesn’t know how to impromptu finish it.

“… coming over to work on our chemistry project.”

“She was trespassing. This girl you claim to know, Jemma Simmons, broke into our garden and was well on her way to our pool.”

“That really isn’t what is happening.”

“It’s eleven o’ clock, for heaven’s sake. No one comes over for chemistry at this hour. I should call the police.”  
  
“Sir, that can hardly be necessary, I –” Skye tries but is interrupted by Jemma’s shrill shout.

“Dad! She’s my girlfriend! I didn’t want you to know yet so I told Skye she could use the back door. It is my fault, really. I’m sorry!” The words tumble out of Jemma’s mouth in one string of breath and a serious blush reaches the tip of her ears.

“Jemma Simmons, you were trying to sneak in a  _girl_?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet heavens, baby, what has become of you. You shouldn’t have to be sneaking around. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you wouldn’t approve.”

“Please come inside. Both of you. I will have to talk to your mother, please go clean up with this lady, Jemma. I will talk to you about this whole ordeal later.”

It’s just then when he lowers his rifle and Skye dares to breathe again. He moves inside without saying another word, leaving Skye standing in the sprinklers with her mouth open and Jemma with her eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry.” Skye is the first one to break the silence that has settled between them, both still in awe of what exactly had happened. She moves out of the spray of water to stand next to Jemma.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that you were my girlfriend. It’s wrong, really, to assume such a thing would be applicable to the two of us and really – why were you here Skye?”

“It was a dare. Thank you for saving my sorry ass.” Skye runs her hand through her dripping hair and sighs audibly.

“Come inside before you catch a cold. We need to get you cleaned up. We have to face my parents some time and if I have to introduce you as my  _girlfriend_  you might as well look proper.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you so much, though, Jemma. I mean it. I got carried away and you’re a life saver.” Skye touches Jemma’s forearm while saying it and smiles softly.

“It’s just one of your bad girl shenanigans again. I have heard about those.”

“Right, of course.” Skye chuckles softly before entering the house after Jemma.

_____

“Your house is  _huge_ ,” Skye stage whispers when she takes off her shoes since they are wet. She doesn’t want to leave water stains all over the hardwood floors.

“Yes, don’t steal anything though,” Jemma says and laughs when Skye’s mouth falls open.

“I would never.”

“Really, Skye? You have never stolen anything?” Jemma asks honestly while leading her up the stairs and into the bathroom where she hands Skye a fluffy towel.

“I haven’t.”

“Good, I’m going to get you a change of clothes. Hang on. What style should we go for?”

“I should look like your girlfriend, not your sister. Let’s keep that in mind.”

Jemma just rolls her eyes and throws a hair elastic her way. “Tie up your hair; it’s nice with your features.”

Skye can’t help but blush a little when she runs a towel through her hair and does as Jemma says.

“What’s the story, Jem?” Skye asks when Jemma returns with a little stack of clothes, all folded neatly.

Skye doesn’t think twice before lifting her tank top over her head and carefully hanging it over the edge of the tub while picking the loose grey coloured T-shirt from the stack and putting it on. She also doesn’t realise that Jemma is staring at her. Jemma swallows hard and tears her eyes off her physique before babbling something about how they met in chemistry class, which was true, and a science project, which was also true and that they had started dating then, which wasn’t true.

“I’ll just fill in your blanks. I can already tell you’re not a very strong liar, even though your dad seemed to buy everything.”

“Yes, well. You got that right. I don’t often find myself in a position where I need to lie. I like following the rules, Skye. It makes me feel nice.”

“Alright, don’t worry. I’ll try not to get you into any more trouble. Oh, do we need to kiss or anything? Or will that spook your parents?”

“I’m sorry? Yes… I mean no, that will  _definitely_  spook my parents,” Jemma stutters when her mouth goes dry and another blush creeps to her cheeks.

“Maybe hold hands, then.”

Skye unbuttons her pants and strips them off before tossing them on top of her top. She does catch Jemma staring this time, but just grins lopsidedly and doesn’t mention it while putting on the jeans Jemma has picked out for her. Magically, everything fits.

“Alright. Let’s do this. And again, Jem, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have gotten involved – I didn’t know it was your house,” Skye rambles, but Jemma puts a finger against her lips.   
  
“It’s fine. I am in fact bisexual. They would have figured that out any way eventually. I might have gotten a girlfriend in the end. This just speeds up the process a bit. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, okay. Great. Yeah I’m ready.” Skye barely has time to process what Jemma is saying before she holds out her hand for her to take, which she does happily.

What’s also magical is the way they manage to babble their way out of the whole situation with Jemma’s parents. They seem more concerned in Jemma’s well being and Skye’s influence than the fact that she’s a girl dating a girl. They have almost entirely dropped the subject of Skye appearing in their backyard at such a weird time, for which Skye again apologises multiple times.

They do, however, ask the important questions about their relationship. Skye does most of the talking, but has to keep her fluttering heart in check and ignore the stir in her stomach. She randomly laces their fingers together somewhere in the conversation and it feels normal, as if it comes natural to them.

“Well, Skye. I’m not allowing you to stay over just yet. But if you want you two can watch a film or something of sorts before I’ll have to ask you to head home,” Mary says after what feels like an hour but what is in fact only short of thirty minutes.

“Yes, that would be grand. Thanks mum,” Jemma smiles and presses a kiss to Skye’s cheek. A look of surprise crosses her face, but no one seems to think any of it. To Skye it must be a strange situation as well, then.

______

It’s a little over two hours when the credits roll and Skye realises in what kind of position they find themselves in. Jemma’s laptop is perched between them, their shoulders pressing together and their fingers interlaced again, even though they don’t have to pretend to be girlfriends anymore. Again, something natural.

Skye clears her throat when she realises and sits up abruptly. She tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I eh… Thank you, once again for saving my ass tonight, Jems.” Skye smiles awkwardly at her as Jemma gets up to move downstairs.

“Stop apologising and stop thanking me. It’s fine. I had fun, actually. It’s something else.”

“Yeah? Are you up for some bad girl shenanigans then maybe, Jemma?”

“Are you asking me to break the law with you?”

“We could start with coffee, if that makes you feel more at ease?” Skye counters the question with a grin, which leaves Jemma slightly flustered.

“Are you… Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, I am… I mean, is that okay? Do you want to?”

“The rebel is asking me out on a date?”  
  
“Don’t mock me! I’m trying!”

“I’m not mocking you. Coffee would be great.” Jemma laughs and it

“Coffee it is, then. I’ll talk to you soon, Jemma Simmons. I’ll see myself out.” Skye smiles softly and leans in to press a kiss to Jemma’s cheek before winking and leaving her room. Jemma couldn’t have moved even if she wanted to.

______

“Sorry, you were saying?” Skye asks when Miles shows up at her locker the next morning.  
  
“I asked if you did it.”

“Yeah, Miles, I did it. I broke into Jemma Simmons’ back yard and her dad almost shot me with his shotgun thanks to you, dickhead.”

He bursts into a thundering laugh then, but she’s having none of it. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. It was a prank, Skye. I’m sorry, but it was too funny. I didn’t think her dad would want to kill you.”

“Well, it was that or a single trip to the police station, you fucking prick. You should be glad I managed to get out of there,” she scolds and shoves him into the lockers before picking up her back and stomping off. Skye does realise that something good came out of the whole situation, but if Jemma hadn’t been home or if it was another house it would have been a whole different ball game. Skye got a date out of an illegal act, which was good, but she was still mad at Miles for not seeing the consequences. It had shaken her up, at least. She’d think twice before being caught up in one of her ‘bad girl shenanigans’ again, as Jemma would call them.

“Skye! I’m sorry!”

“You should’ve thought of that before you made me do something stupid!” she calls back over her shoulder.

She keeps her head down while clenching her jaws shut. Miles was such an ass. She cuts the corner and bumps into someone a lot smaller than her.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“We have a habit of randomly bumping into each other, don’t we?” A laugh erupts from her throat and Skye chuckles when she realises who it is she’s bumped into.

“Jemma. Hi.”

“Hello, Skye. Once again.”

“So about what we discussed yesterday…”

“You’re not going to bail, are you?” Jemma adjusts the books she’s balancing against her hip and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand.

Skye’s eyes fly open wide and she shakes her head furiously. “No? Of course not, no! I want to go out with you, definitely. I just mean that it’s Friday today and I thought maybe you were free after school or tonight?”

“Today? Oh yes, I am. Yes, very free. As free as one gets, really.”

“Okay, good. I’ll pick you up at your locker.”

“Don’t you have detention?” Jemma quirks an eyebrow at her and Skye nods.

“Yeah, but you have AP biology then.” Skye smiles guiltily and shrugs with one shoulder. “I’ll see you at five.”

_____

It’s not a second after the bell rings that Skye picks up her bag and is out of the classroom, popping a breath mint into her mouth and skipping over to Jemma’s locker. The only one there is Leopold Fitz, Jemma’s best friend and her heart skips a beat.

“Skye,” he grumbles upon her arrival and she quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Fitz.”

“What exactly is it you’re doing here?” He asks suspiciously and puts his hands in his sides when Skye slums down against the locker next to Jemma’s.

“I’m waiting for Simmons.”

“Why?”

“I’m getting her involved in my  _bad girl shenanigans_ , obviously.”

“You’re a bad influence and you know it, Skye.”

“Relax, it’s just coffee. I’m not going to get us arrested or anything, sjeez,” Skye huffs but before Fitz can make another snarky comment, Jemma appears next to them with a confused look on her face.

“What is going on?”

“Fitz thinks I’m a bad influence on you.”

“She is.”

“Am not!”

“Do too.”

“Shut up, both of you, honestly. Skye, are you ready to go?”

“Very much. Bye,  _Fitz_.” She grins at him before gently patting his shoulder when strolling off with Jemma.

“What’s his deal anyway?” she asks when they walk onto the parking lot, where Jemma strings their fingers together.

“I have no idea, Skye. Maybe he’s jealous. I wouldn’t know.” She shrugs then and opens up the car door.

“I’m calling dibs on driving.”

“You’re not driving, Skye. I can just tell you’re a terrible driver!”

Skye huffs and dangles the keys between the two of them and drops the keys into Jemma’s outstretched hand with a grin. “Well, you can prove yourself now then.”

During the ride Fitz is quickly lost in the blasting music, laughter and easy conversation. Skye didn’t know that she’d find someone like Jemma so attractive, but it’s true and she wants to enjoy every minute they spend together. She’s glad now that Jemma is driving, because she doesn’t have to focus on the road, just the girl sitting next to her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jemma asks when she finally realises that Skye has  barely taken her eyes off her during the trip.

“Like what?”

“I’m not sure. No one has ever looked at me like that.” Jemma takes her eyes off the road for a second to look at Skye, who smiles lopsidedly at her with sparkles in her eyes.

_____

“You’re just a big softie, Skye. You have to admit that.”

“I can’t, it will mess up my rugged exterior and bad girl reputation,” Skye grins over the rim of her mug before taking the last sip.

“Then just admit it to me. I’m seeing right through you anyway,” Jemma says with a quirked eyebrow and walks two fingers over Skye’s hand before picking a non-existent piece of fluff of her sleeve.

“Fine, I’m a big softie. But only for you.” Skye laughs when Jemma nods.   
  
“See I knew it.”

“We should probably get going. I don’t want your dad to have another reason to doubt my presence. It’s getting late. But I’m driving this time. It’s my car after all,” Skye says with a stern look on her face to make Jemma budge, which she does, happily.

Skye gets up and shrugs on her leather jacket before holding out Jemma’s coat for her.

“Thank you.”

She stands up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Skye’s cheek before skipping outside and to the car. Skye chuckles before putting a few bills down on the table and walking after Jemma, who’s leaning against the car with the keys dangling in the air.

“I’m calling shotgun then, it seems,” Jemma says when Skye walks up to her and takes the keys from her hand.

“It seems,” Skye says when she’s standing so close that Jemma couldn’t move out of her space even if she wanted to. It’s so close that Skye can count her eyelashes and her freckles, see exactly how her cheeks dimple with her smile and how her nose scrunches when Skye tucks a curl behind her ear.

“Skye,” Jemma breathes heavily, Skye’s warmth radiating through Jemma’s coat, making her head spin. Skye smells delicious. Like soap, coffee and a strange hint of pine forest.

“Would it be weird to ask you to kiss me?” Her cheeks turn red at the request and Skye laughs softly before tucking the keys into her pocket and tangling her hand in her hair.

“It’s very straight forward.”

“There’s hardly anything straight about this whole thing.” Jemma nearly squeals the last word when Skye’s lips ghost hers and are met with laughter.

“No, you’re right about that. I’m going to kiss you now, though.”

“Okay.”

Jemma curls her hand into the front of Skye’s shirt to draw her closer, pulling their bodies flush together. Skye kisses her then full on, soft lips, quiet moan and shivers down her spine. Their teeth clink when Skye has to smile too much and Jemma giggles.

“Okay,” Skye whispers before pressing a final kiss to her lips. “I’m going to get you home now. Before your dad really calls the cops.”


End file.
